fnaf:The new ones
by gogo foxy
Summary: this story is about new characters that come to america all the way from Australia to join the crew but Mr. Fazebear didn't realize why he got them for a low price,they some times malfunction and have more abilities than the current animatronics though they are not harmful they could make very bad things happen.
1. Chapter 1:good news

**[the pizzaria]**

"hey everybody got good news"Said

"what is it"Said all the animatronics

"Were getting new animatronics" said with a grin touching ear to ear

everybody looked at him with excitement and wide eyes,Then golden freddy popped in to see what was happening "whats up with them ?" "were getting new animatronics from australia"said "cool ill tell the puppet" golden freddy passed all the animatronics then backed up and shut all there mouths that were hanging wide open

"Puppet" said golden freddy while hitting his box like a drum "WHAT IM TRYING TO SLEEP THIS BETTER BE GOOD" "Geesh sleepy head i just wanted to tell you that were getting new animatronics" "really well i guess that was worth waking me up now can you please wind the box so i can go back to sle..." said Puppet while freddy slammed down the lid real fast and kicked over the box golden freddy started to giggle and smirk.

"well ye be a tough one lady" said an unfamiliar voice. "whos there" said golden freddy while looking around and was sure this voice belonged to a female so he said "okay lasy come out wherever you are" then jumped in fright when a hand touched his shoulder"AH" screamed golden freddy and then "AH" said "WHAT" said golden freddy realizing it was "the new animatronics are here"

**[in the shipping crate]**

"mates to know were we be headin" said The hyena jerry

"not a clue" said leo the leopard

"GUYS"said roxy

"what" said all the animatronics together

"you are me lads and lassies right well then you all know how i'm a big fan of foxy the pirate well we get to work with him some of us will be his crewmates like me"said roxy

"co co co cool i geuss dose he have a sa sa sword" said howard the coward worried


	2. Chapter 2:there here

**[the pizzeria]**  
"who are the new guys"Said foxy "well i'm not sure i just got a good deal"Said faz "but i do know that there's a few pirates"Said faz "really boys or girls"said foxy "both" "really" "yup" "Did you guys hear a person talking to me"said golden freddy "no one was talking to you"said Puppet " i was right next to you"  
"really i could of sweared someone talked to me with a girl voice"  
**[the shipping crate]**  
"are we there yet mate"said Bruno "would you shut it"said pink freddy "you shut it girly"said Bruno the truck stopped and all the animatronics fell to the floor the door opens and a chuckle spreads throughout the workers all the boys start to growl

**[pizzeria]**  
"they're here"  
the door opens and they put the animatronics were there supposed to go"the workers open their backs and put new batteries in."thank ye laddy" said kert the grey wolf they all stepped away from the workers and were to introduce themselves "i'm kert the wolf" "i'm Roxy the fox" 'i'm Moxy the fox' "i'm Bruno the fox" "Howard here and my lady Leo the leopard" "we will soon get another shipment.." said faz "um im pink freddy" "oh and pink freddy actually to replace freddy because they couldn't get him soooooooooooooooooooo yeah here he is".Said faz "so um Roxy,Jerry and terry with foxy" "Bruno,moxy will sing" "Leo and Howard the arcade" "pink freddy go to the prize corner"  
Golden was noticeable staring at moxy while his mouth was hanging open when she said hi he could tell it was the same voice then he didn't see her mouth move but he could hear her talking to him "hi did you notice my mouth isn't moving thats because were sending mind messages to each other only me and you can do this"said moxy well you know what i mean by said "well this is nice so you like me im guessing"said golden freddy moving a little closer to moxy "maybe said moxy flashing a smile and then turned to walk away and brushed her tail against his face then powers down and comes back on with a twitch in her neck then reboots."what just happened"said golden freddy "i glitched sometimes we do that


	3. Chapter 3 new freinds

[pizzeria work hours]

"hey kids are you having a good time" said freddy "hey you know they might like some good news"said bonnie "maybe they want some good pizza with that"said chica "come on out all you"said freddy "HEY KIDS"said all the new animatronics excited all the kids cheered then it happened again the glitch they powered down and came back on twitching then rebooting all the kids thought it was part of the show and cheered "bruno and moxy started singing

[pirate cove]  
"hey kids"said foxy "hey foxy i think you forgot something" said roxy and jerry with terry on his back "were here too you know" said terry the baby hyena "kids kids guess what we have some new friends"said foxy all the kids cheered

[pizzeria after hours]  
after the songs and games were over the pizzeria was ready for closing,the animatronics gathered around freddy and moxy were close together and were kissing each other every once and a while,"would you two knock it off im about to throw up"said bruno "well looks like today was successful but none of us really know each other and to have good acts we need to get to know one another so go ahead and introduce yourselves to each other"  
said freddy foxy was talking when he noticed that roxy had walked by he fell over and she chuckled she picked him and stood him back up then she looked away and when she looked back foxy had kissed her she felt awkward at first but then shut her eyes and melted away 


	4. Chapter 4:wedding already!

everybody stared at the two animatronics when they pulled away they looked into each others eyes and said at the same time "i love you"  
everybody said so cute then they realized they were looking at them they coughed and just made excuses

"hey toy chica can you come here" said freddy "sure babe" said toy chica "um i have an important question"  
"what is it"  
"will you" pulling out a small box then opening it and inside was a ring "marry me"  
"yes yes i will marry you freddy" said toy chica "now we just have to plan a wedding everybody decide who your date is"  
"Roxy will you be my date" said foxy of course

here's who's going with who

freddy obviously with , Roxy with foxy, Bruno with mangle,terry and Jerry because he's a single dad,golden freddy with moxy, toy Bonnie with toy freddy,BB with bg (balloon girl),chica and Bonnie,pink freddy best man, puppet is the priest,Howard and Leo,Bruno is the ring bearer

back to the story "wait this could be good for business"said faze "i'll tell mike to come and help because the only one you guys like" said fritz "i should know" said fritz "sorry about sending you to the hospital to get a surgeoey done on your frontal lobe" said chica "wasn't your fault it was Freddy"said fritz

"can you all just shut it" "sorry for shouting but we need to boost are business barely anybody knows we have new animatronics" said faze "OK every body make flyers and then mike will hang them up,we all chosen are dates right" "right" "good so since there's not enough animatronics for every one to date you'll have jobs,the puppet you're the priest,Bruno the ring bearer,pink freddy the best man." "AH" screamed faze while purple freddy and shadow Bonnie showed up and said boo!(scare you huh huh didn't think so just read the chapter) "guessing you guys are together" "yup"they said at the same time

"so what made you decide to marry "said purple freddy ''well,foxy and Roxy showed me how precious love is"said freddy

"sorry i was late whats the big news"said mike

"freddy and are getting married"said faze

"cool ill go advertise the wedding for you" said mike "everybody with me" said mike "i need you in the commercial"


End file.
